It's Just Convenient
by klcthenerd
Summary: “I’m just saying Monroe, you always do this to me.” "Well maybe you need self-control." In which Chad and Sonny assess their strange...relationship?


**A/N: So yeah...I got a bit carried away with this one, lol. Nothing too graphic, but it's the most descriptive make-out scene I've ever written, haha. Don't read unless you think you're mature enough. Oh, and Sonny and Chad seem OOC to me, probably because of the context of the situation. I'm aware of this.**

It's Just Convenient

"And…that's a wrap, guys! Good job on today's rehearsal!" Marshall called from his chair by the camera.

The cast of _So Random!_ smiled as they rushed off the stage and into the commissary, dying to fill their stomachs with some scarf-and-barf served to them by Brenda. It was disgusting, but it was edible.

As the newest cast member of the comedy show was waiting in line for her meatloaf surprise (_surprise! It's not really meat!_), she was cut off by a familiar blonde jerkthrob.

"Chad, you can't just cut in front of me!" she insisted.

"Being on the number one show has its perks," the actor smugly noticed.

"We were here first, you can't just waltz in front of me like you own the place!"

"Well, if we're going to get technical, _we_ were here first. Everyone knows that _Mackenzie Falls_ was the first show produced by Condor Studios back in-"

"I'm not here for a history lesson, Chad," Sonny scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"And I'm not here to look this handsome, and yet…here I am," he said, motioning at his face.

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Really, Chad?"

"I tire of you," said the blonde, dismissing her with a wave of his hand as he accepted the plate of lobster from Brenda the lunch lady.

The Wisconsinite made an irritated sound as meatloaf surprise was flung onto her tray, a glob of sauce nestling its way into her hair.

She made her way over to her castmates, slamming her tray down.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Chad got you all hot and bothered?" Tawni asked, poking at her lunch.

"No, I'm just tired of the way we're treated around here! We constantly lose to _Mackenzie Falls_ in the ratings by a very slim margin, and we still get stuck with this for lunch!" she ranted, stabbing the offending entre in front of her.

"Another lunch, another day _Mackenzie Falls_ eats like kings and we eat like the people to clean the kings' shoes," Zora nodded.

"It's just…not fair," Grady joined in, siding with Sonny. "I want some of that fancy cheese on my sandwiches, none of that cheap stuff we normally get on Mondays!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up now. It's been like this forever, what makes you guys think it's going to change now?" Nico pressed, trying to be the voice of reason.

"What if we strike?" Sonny suggested cheerfully. This caused all of her castmates to give her strange looks.

"Striking over food?"

"Even I wouldn't do that…"

The brunette let out a loud sigh.

"Sorry guys, I'm just tired today, I guess." The Wisconsinite apologized.

"And cranky," Tawni added.

"You need to get more sleep, Sonny," Nico told her. "You were ten minutes late to rehearsal today, Marshall was about to flip!"

"Yeah…sorry. Didn't hear my alarm go off," Sonny mumbled in response before taking a bite of her meatloaf surprise. The rest of lunch was spent talking about how great the next show was going to be, interrupted only by the cast of _The Falls_ laughing obnoxiously as they left the commissary twenty minutes before lunch was through.

With still ten minutes before they had to be back on set, Sonny glanced at her watch.

"Oh, guys, I forgot I have to call my mom so she can order dinner tonight!" she exclaimed, getting up and pushing her chair in. "I'll see you in ten, okay?"

At the various affirmatives heard around the table, Sonny picked up her tray and disposed of it in the trashcan by the exit. She turned down the hallway to her shared dressing room with Tawni, but walked right past it, stopping at a plain brown door a good twenty feet from her dressing room. Looking around, Sonny saw the coast was clear and hastily opened the door, only to feel two warm hands grab her around the waist and pull her inside.

She fumbled with the doorknob to shut the door, submerging the two of them in darkness. No sooner had the door been safely shut and locked before she felt two lips hungrily devouring her own.

She grinned into the wrestling match between their two bodies. His hands were firmly pressed against the small of her back, his body leaning over hers to assert his dominance. His teeth, on more than one equation, nipped at her bottom lip, tugging it towards him, eliciting whimpers from the brunette when he bit down too hard.

Sonny's hands were all over the place. Her right hand spent most of its time clinging to his back, her nails digging into the material of his blue shirt. Her left hand was either running through the golden fields of his hair or cupping the side of his face. She was at such an angle that it was near impossible to stand comfortably with two feet on the ground, which led to her hitching her right leg up near his lower back.

After a few moments, the two broke apart for a much-needed breath of air. Sonny gasped in pleasure as he trailed kisses up her neck, feeling his breath in between each one. Her eyes rolled back as her lingered on the soft spot behind her earlobe. Feeling her entire body coursing with electricity, she used every muscle in her body to push him into the rack of cleaning supplies behind him, causing a few things to fall to the ground.

Grabbing him by his collar, she fused her lips with his, sounds of satisfaction arising from her throat.

"Damn, Monroe" he said into her lips.

"Shhh," she commanded, lips a hairs width away from one another. "Don't talk, Chad. You always ruin it by talking," she explained, crashing her lips to his once again.

He pulled away, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the closet as he looked at her. Her chocolate eyes were glossy, her hair as a mess, and she was panting like a dog in July.

"I'm just saying Monroe, you always do this to me," he whispered as to not be heard by anyone from the hallway. Sonny knew to what he was referring. She may be from Wisconsin, but she knew that what she often felt poking her during their little trysts wasn't a tie.

"Well maybe you need more self-control," she spat back.

"I have self-control," Chad protested, getting in her face. "_You_ need to stop being a little tease, Monroe."

"How the hell am I being a tease, Cooper? I'm here, aren't I?"

"You always take it to the extreme and never intend to follow through," the blonde accused.

"Well excuse me if I want my first time to be somewhere more romantic that a janitor's closet at my workplace!" she whisper-yelled.

"Well _fuck_ Monroe! I'm not going to fucking go out and rent out a lavish hotel room!"

"I don't expect you to! You just have to deal with your sense of unfulfilled desires just as I do."

Chad stared through the darkness at the raging brunette.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I'm a seventeen year old girl, Cooper, trust me, we think about it too. Maybe just not as much," she confessed, hands on her hips. "So don't think it's just torture for you."

And there was just something about a pissed off Sonny Monroe that drove Chad Dylan Cooper fucking crazy. He realized that very quickly; it was why he always tried to piss her off before one of their little meetings. He swiftly pulled her towards him, their lips and tongues fighting a battle of life and death.

Sonny pulled away, breathing heavily.

"We still hate each other, right?" she asked.

"Oh, most definitely. This is just convenient." He stated before attacking her swollen lips once more.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
